Servers, like all electronic components, are prone to power interruption. Existing hardware with single power supplies may not easily be modified to accept a second power supply. Even existing servers with redundant power supplies typically require an onboard switch in case of an outage. Alternate solutions, which provide for switching upstream of the server, are costly and often cannot be installed due to space or performance constraints.